Percabeth After College
by janetg
Summary: This all starts on the day they graduate college and will end a little after their own peaceful death It will start quickly but will slow down.
1. Chapter 1

**This all starts on graduation day and will proceed till they die it will star off quickly but will slow down and don't worry it will still seem long rated T for later chapters**

Chapter 1

Percy POV

He is nervous he talked to his mom and bought the ring but still can't get over the fact he is going to propose to Annabeth. He plans to do it right after their graduation ceremony. While in college he studied marine biology and Annabeth studied architecture, what else. Hes sitting still waiting for the ceremony to end they already got their diplomas. The ring feels heavy in his pocket and finally the ceremony should end in about another minute and he doesn't think he could sit still any longer. 1-2-3 Hats are thrown in the air and he turns to Annabeth. He gets her attention and gets down on one knee and says the magic words, "Annabeth will you marry me." Shes crying by now and it just makes him fell even more nervous. "Finally Yes of course seaweed brain!" She practically screams. Relief floods him as he slides the ring on her finger and kisses her. Out if the corner of his eye he can see all his friends watching or for Piper and Hazel almost fainting. This has to be about the best day of his life.

**Sorry this is short but i am going to take it a little at a time since this is my first story**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

They had already been living together because of the nightmares. So the next major step was obviously to get married. She was overjoyed when Percy finally proposed she knew it was inevitable and had been waiting a whole year but Percy couldn't have picked a better day. Now all her friends and Aphrodite were running around Camp Half-Blood organizing and double checking things to make sure everything was perfect. This was Olympus's biggest event in centuries. Even though they tell her not to worry she doesn't feel nervous. She feels like she done this a thousand times. Her dress is a elegant Greek style dress, following curves she didn't know she had and flowing out at her hips. There's little time left before its time for her to walk down the aisle. To make easier on Percy and because its the anniversary of when the got together their getting married on August 18th. Percy's mom and his step-dad are being let into camp for this special occasion as is the same for her dad. Its not till Thalia her maid of honor walks down the aisle does she start to fell nervous. But before she knows it shes halfway down the aisle on her dad's arm. They shortened the ceremony because the have a lot of ADHD kids watching and soon Percy's saying his vows and makes here cry even if he did come up with it on the spot. She has hers carefully planned and even brings Percy close to tears most of the audience is already tearing up. after she finishes she finally gets to say those two words shes been waiting all her life to say,"I do." Shes finally married to her soul mate, her other half. When they get to the reception hall it seems more like a indoor beach and its obvious that Percy asked Poseidon to do this. The reception went well and even though Percy insisted people not to bring him presents they do anyway along with wedding presents. All too soon its over but now Percy and her get to have their honeymoon at Montauk she would have preferred Greece but after the war and what happened there she sticks with Montauk plus then there close enough in case something happens. This has to be one of the best days of her life.

Percy POV

Percy couldn't believe it He lived to be an adult, got an education, even got a girlfriend, but possibly his biggest accomplishment so far is getting married to his Wise Girl. Also there going to where some of the happiest moments of his childhood was lived just a week with him and his new wife. He can see the the pure joy on Annabeth's face a look he's only seen once before the moment the felt the sunlight again after Tartarus and before he knows it there at the cabin and they spend the most blissful week of their lives with some sleepless nights not just from dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

The week of their honeymoon was one week of bliss accept the occasional spider*shudder*. Percy is packing the car while she makes sure they have everything. They go back to camp because they know everyone is dying to hear about their week and because their families insisted they get a house and they still haven't finished(Poseidon and Athena were helping but no one wanted to take the goodly shortcut) so they had to stay at camp the next few days. When they get back to camp and walk up to the crest of half-blood hill someone yells something and almost the whole camp is running up to them. They're bombarded with questions. Soon Chiron comes up and dismisses them, " I trust you had a good honeymoon right." "Yes we did thank you, Chiron." Percy says. We head back to cabin 3 to unpack but when we get there we find the rest of the seven plus Calypso, Reyna, Rachel, and Nico though he didn't look like he wanted to be there. Piper and Hazel ran up to me and gave tight hugs while Jason, Frank, and Leo clapped Percy on the back. Piper rapidly said, "You have to tell everything you did!" almost to fast for me to catch. "We will, we will." Percy assured. "But first When did you and Piper get engaged Jason?" He asked Jason. Percy was becoming more and more observant. I looked at Piper and she held up her hand and sure enough there was a engagement ring on her left hand. "Two days after you guys left." Jason answered. After we told them all about our honeymoon with some parts left out of course Piper and Jason told us about how he proposed.

4 days later  
>We were packing everything we were going to take to our new house they had finished it yesterday. After everything was in the car witch wasn't much we drove to our new house. Most of our new furniture was produced by Hephaestus and as other things given by other gods related to their domain. When we got there the house was obviously designed by my mother and it was close to the beach as was probably requested by Poseidon. Anyway it was beautiful on the outside. On the inside it was gorgeous on the inside but very practical also. Most of the house was carpeted with light blue walls. the living room had grey furniture as did most the house with varying shades of blue including my favorite the color of Percy's eyes. But there were two rooms that were completely blank most likely for when we had kids and we would most definitely have kids both Percy and I wanted at least two kids. Anyway the house was perfect for a future family. We were soon unpacked as we didn't have much anyways but it felt like home the type I never truly felt till I was with Percy. We did have a housewarming party and since we are demigods it was least to say awkward. It was nice though to have our friends and family there. Near the end of the party Zeus and Poseidon came with a surprise the pact of the big three had been Officially revoked and had come to warn Percy, Jason, Thalia, and possibly Nico and Hazel that they may have new siblings soon. When they told us I saw a mixture of surprise, happiness, fear, and honor I think I also saw him pale a little bit. He wrapped his arm around me and gave me a squeeze when he noticed me looking the others had also paled a little too and had been looking at each other with slightly concerned looks and of course Zeus and Poseidon chose not to notice. Zeus made his way to Jason and Piper while Poseidon made his way over to Percy and me while everyone went back to what they were doing while being a tad more quiet. When Poseidon came over he congratulated us on our new house and marriage and asked if he could talk to Percy privately and he told me Athena was in the kitchen waiting to talk to me. When i got to the Kitchen I found Athena arranging the food alphabetically. "Hi mom." "Oh, hello Annabeth I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Percy." "Mother I told you I don't care what you think I'm staying with him!" "I know I just wanted to tell you I give Percy my blessing and when you have children with him I will bless them to." I couldn't believe it after so long she has finally given him her blessing! "Yes I have because he has proven he cares and will protect you also that he is mot as much like his father as I thought." I had forgotten the gods can read our minds "I must be going but tell Percy that if he even gives a detailed thought about leaving you he will get my wrath." "of course mother we wouldn't expect anything less." She gave me a hug and left and after everyone left we went to bed and it was for once a peaceful and quiet night or so we thought. We ended up having an eventful night.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

After we got settled down I found a job as a marine biology teacher at surprisingly enough Goode High. I would have gotten a job a a oceanographer but Annabeth didn't want to risk it. I was extremely happy to find Athena had given me her blessing. Annabeth had also found a great job at an architecture company at least that what she says I wouldn't know. She also found it amusing that I was going to be working as a teacher after I was kicked out of numerous schools but Goode High was the only school I wasn't kicked out of so they accepted me because I could help as a teacher to help the kids with similar problems. It was a few days before I would start my new job but I had to go in to prepare my curriculum and my room and also find out who my students were. I had a few demigods who wanted an easier course because they knew I could help them the best. This year wasn't going to be as easy as hoped since I was teaching the junior class.

Annabeth POV

I had found my desired job at a architecture company where I began work almost immediately leaving Percy at home trying to straiten out his curriculum but Jason said he would go over and help Percy best he could since he had milder dyslexia and help copy it into ancient Greek. Meanwhile I was already getting praise for my first building. That day I came home to find the scene I found yesterday papers scattered all over the coffee table and couch with two busy men trying to copy it and organize it. Piper had sent me a text for me to tell Jason he needed to get home to help finish unpacking. Not long after Jason proposed she insisted they move in together.

"Hey Jason you need to get home to help Piper unpack, I'll help Percy fix this."  
>"Thanks Annabeth see you tomorrow." Jason left to hurry home since Piper liked him home as soon as possible.<br>"Hey Annabeth, I invited him and Piper for dinner tomorrow for helping me." Percy greeted me with a kiss when I went over to him.  
>"Okay I make something special tomorrow but for now we really need to make progress on this how far along are you?"<br>"We got about two thirds done and helped me set the room up today." we worked some and got about three fourths done before I decided I should go make dinner and on cue Percy's stomach rumbled.  
>"I'll go make dinner why don't you take a short nap you look tired and as if you'll go cross eyed soon."<br>"Gee, thanks I feel soo loved." But soon enough I could tell he fell asleep and went to make some rice. About half an hour later dinner was ready and the table was set I went to go wake Percy up but found he was up making sure some things were in the right order.  
>"Percy how long have you been up?" He jumped a little surprised and looked at me relaxing.<br>"A few minutes ago I could smell the food."  
>"Percy when was the last time you ate?"<br>"A few minutes before Jason came, so about 11:30."  
>"Percy you should have had a snack hours ago come on dinners ready." He followed me to the table looking at it hungrily. When we sat down he started eating immediately I shook my head at his antics and noticed how long his hair had gotten he needed a haircut before he started his job.<br>"Percy 1: slow down 2: You need to get you hair trimmed before you start your teaching job." He slowed down and looked at me with big eyes.  
>"Calm down I'll do it I'm just going to cut a little off the bottom." He looked scared he can battle a monster with no problem but I talk with him about trimming his hair and now hes scared.<br>"I'll do it right after dinner." Now he slows down and eats slowly trying to put off the inevitable. When we finally finish dinner i grab his arm and drag him to the bathroom and sit him down on the edge of the tub and grab some scissors and start by trimming in the front and make my way to the back and true to my word I only trim a little so its barely noticeable but enough that it definitely looks better  
>"Done!" I say and he immediately gets up grumbling about women and hair and why he had to get his hair cut and walks out and back downstairs most likely to get back to work. I went downstairs to get my bag and do a little of my work and noticed Percy there grumbling a little and slowly falling asleep. I went to the dinning room with my laptop where I could watch Percy. He soon fell asleep and I went over and cleaned his little area and woke him up he seemed a little disoriented. I lead him up stairs to our bedroom and had him get changed and made sure he was in bed and asleep before going back downstairs and working a little bit more before feeling extremely tired and going to bed when I noticed Percy quite pale murmuring about something about tartarus. I quickly woke him up.<br>"Whats happening?" he asked disoriented  
>"You were dreaming about tartarus and were quite pale, tell me what exactly you were dreaming about."<br>" Same thing as usual the river." I could tell he was lying because he also said something about Gabe.  
>"Percy tell me the truth, it had something to do with Gabe didn't it." He had visibly paled when I mentioned his name "Tell me"<br>"I was dreaming about when he..." he faltered I hugged and kissed him on the cheek to comfort him and encourage him and it seemed to work.  
>"I was dreaming about when he- he had first hit me when I had come for the summer when I was six and my mom was out he had started calling me a wimp and worthless and he always hit me where my mom couldn't see..." he had started crying by now I encouraged him to keep going again.<br>"He did this till I was ten till my mom had come that day and I had come home from school the day before and I had been changing and she knocked and came in and I didn't have a shirt on so she saw all the bruises from the day before and the ones forming from that day and after that he stopped and only till after I had come home from our first quest did I find out he had been hitting her!" He had stopped crying and had this broken and sad look in his eye that wasn't just from tartarus. He laid down and I laid down next to him and kept him in my arm to assure him smelly Gabe was still a statue and his mother was fine he feel asleep soon after and I laid there a little longer thinking how my husband was more broken than he should be even more so than I because while he did live with his mother most of his life and had that motherly figure he had an abusive stepfather and was constantly sent away while I ran away and found a new family five years before and while my stepmother wasn't nice she at least wasn't abusive I eventually feel asleep feeling sad for Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV

Miraculously I somehow got everything straitened out and the first day wasn't to terribly bad. It went just like I thought students upset schools starting and complaining about homework already. I gave my students a small quiz that was not for a grade to see what they know and they complied willingly because it wasn't for a grade. I was still shook up from the other night when I had that dream about smelly Gabe but didn't show it but of course Annabeth knew she could see strait through me. I got home and was was finally able to relax but I still had to check the quiz but opted for a snack first. Annabeth wasn't suppose to be home for about another two hours. After I had my snack I checked the quiz most of them knew most of it though some of them obviously thought it was going to be an easier course.

Annabeth POV

The past few days I had been loving my job but today I was eager to get home quickly probably because today was Percy's first day at work. Finally I could go home! Before I could go home I needed to stop at the drug store because I had a feeling I was already pregnant. This morning after Percy left for work I had thrown up but felt fine the rest of the day and the past few days I had been having really weird cravings. Anyway after getting the test I went home and immediately hid the test by the front door I would take it tomorrow after Percy left. I found Percy on the couch already having to grade papers I watched him for a minute and apparently he just finished.

"Hey I'm home."  
>"Hey Annabeth didn't hear you." He said after kissing me.<br>"I could tell, you already had to grade papers." I said astonished  
>"Oh, those weren't for a grade they were to see were they are."<br>"Wow, I'm impressed Seaweed Brain that was smart of you."  
>"Hey, I'm not always a complete Seaweed brain and why else would they let me teach?"<br>"Hmm, maybe because it was the only school you weren't kicked out of?" He rolled his eyes.  
>"Hey whats for dinner?"<br>"Already? I just got home." He shrugged  
>"I'll think about that later but for now how was your first day?"<br>"It went well just like I thought it would." I could tell that the dream from the other night was still getting to him  
>"Percy ..." He held up a hand knowing what I was going to say<br>"I know I shouldn't be worrying about it but I can't stop." He looked sad but I got an idea.  
>"Hey, I'm ahead on my work why don't we watch a movie until dinner time." He nodded and got up to ready the TV and DVD player while I went and popped some popcorn when I came back he had a movie we both loved and by the end of the night he was smiling and wasn't thinking about the dream. We went to bed him happier and me worried that I was already pregnant. That dream had bothered him so much I wasn't sure if he was ready to be a dad since he never actually had a fatherly figure to look up to other than Paul but he hadn't been in Percy's life all that long. I thought I was ready to to be a mother because Sally had really been a big help in being a motherly figure for me over the past few years.<p>

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I woke up in the morning to see Annabeth beside me like normal. I hadn't told Annabeth but I had been having more dreams about smelly Gabe because then she would want to do something about it and start worrying about me. We wanted kids but I was questioning if I could really be a good father to our kids and I could see Annabeth was too. I just hope I can assure myself of that before she gets pregnant.

Annabeth's POV  
>I woke up to hear Percy fumbling downstairs He never was that graceful or quiet. I looked at the clock and noticed it was time for me to get ready. I went downstairs and noticed Percy grabbing a piece of toast in the kitchen. I went to go prepare mine and Percy's lunch. He apparently hadn't noticed it was that late because when he saw me he looked down at his watch and cursed. I quickly prepared his lunch and went to get him a kiss. I noticed he hadn't shaved for a few days.<p>

"Percy before you leave you need to shave first." He felt his chin rolled his eyes and quickly went upstairs about five minutes later he came down ready to go and kissed me goodbye. Okay now I can do the pregnancy test. But fist I needed to throw up and ran to the bathroom. After that passed I went and grabbed the test and took it. After I took it i went and changed. When I came back the test was ready and what I saw was good and bad the test was positive.

* * *

><p>Still Annabeth POV<p>

My boss noticed I was distracted and even though I was still new I had done so much that he let me have the rest of the day off. When I got home I took another test to be sure and again it was positive. I texted Piper asking if she could come over and in twenty minutes she was here.

"Hey Annabeth whats the problem?"  
>"Come in Piper." She came in and sat on the couch.<br>"So what is it Annabeth?" I waved at her to follow me and lead her to the bathroom where I had both tests. Her eyes widened when she understood what it meant.  
>"Oh my gods, Annabeth that is so great!" I lead her back into the living room and flopped down on the couch.<br>"The only thing is Piper is that both me and Percy are wondering if he is ready to be a dad." She looked confused  
>"What do you mean of course hes ready!" I told her what has been happening and before I knew it Percy was home.<br>"Hey Piper can you stay I want you here to help me I don't know how he'll react." She nodded and Percy came in and he looked stressed and wet?  
>"Hey Percy why are you all wet?" He gave me a kiss and hurried upstairs and came down in some dry clothes.<br>"Hi Piper, sorry I wanted to go change."  
>"Percy why were you wet?" I asked confused since he was a son of Poseidon He didn't get wet unless he wanted too he sighed catching my attention and sat down.<br>"Some of our new neighbors and students of mine decided it would be funny to through some water balloons at me." I looked at his now soaked bag and sighed too.  
>"Hey Percy I know your stressed but I need to tell you..." He looked at me expectantly and confused. Piper looked at me encouragingly.<br>"I'm Pregnant." I said really fast he looked confused for a minute and it then dawned on him what I said all he did was look strait ahead in shock and worry making me even more nervous.  
>"Percy?" Piper said waving a hand in front of his face we sat there awkwardly for about five minutes before he moved and when he did all he did was get a bottle of water and then promptly dumped it on himself without getting wet. Then finally he was able to say something.<br>"Annabeth that's great." he said pausing with a small smile "But I have no clue if I can be a good dad." and sat down at the dining table staring off into space silently crying I had expected this but still felt like I was about to cry, stupid hormones.  
>"Percy you are going to be a great dad. Your dad, Paul, And all the rest of us are going to help you and you are not going to doubt yourself and you are going to help Annabeth through this." Piper said forcefully with a little charmspeak while marching toward him. He looked at her after a few minutes<br>"Piper I was always going to help her through it I made a promise but even with charmspeak I am always going to have a little doubt not just because I never truly had the fatherly figure because I don't know if I'm mature enough for this." He said surprising her. He then got up came over to me and gave me a long sweet kiss and hug making any doubt leave my mind and by the look on Piper's face hers too. He then grabbed his still wet bag and went back to the table to grade some papers leaving Piper and me shocked and he could tell because he was smirking. Then he must have remembered something because he turned to me.

"Annabeth have you been hiding morning sickness and cravings from me?" I looked down in shame he just sighed  
>"Annabeth I wished you told me I would've helped you."<br>"Percy I just found out this morning and I know you would've helped me but-"  
>"You didn't want me to worry about you." I nodded he sighed in defeat and thought about something else<br>"Annabeth did you schedule an appointment with an Apollo camper or a mortal doctor." Percy somehow has managed to outsmart me twice today. I looked at him he just shook his head saw my phone and tossed it to me. While I made an appointment with a demigod who was a doctor in the mortal world Piper was rambling at Percy about what he had to do while he desperately tried to grade the papers. He was doing okay until she mentioned how we'll have to tell Poseidon and Athena. He froze and then groaned and let his head hit the table.

"Percy something else i didn't tell you yet when Athena told me she gave us her blessing she also gave our future children her blessing and before you say anything I was waiting to tell you till our first child." He looked up all I saw was relief that Athena had accepted it.


End file.
